Darkest Nights
by AlexisRyanne
Summary: "Don't leave me," I begged. "Please, Jacob. I love you! Don't leave me." Jake and Renesmee. One Shot.


I was slowly walking in the dark forest. Following the sound of the waves from the ocean. Each step I took made the scent of the salty sea smell stronger and stronger. A light breeze lightly blowing my hair back.

Finally I stepped out to the last of the trees. There I saw Jake. I smiled to myself. I slowly began to walk fast then walking fast turned into a run. The closer I got the happier I felt, my heart raced just thinking of him hugging me and holding me in his strong arms. Then I stopped. He was with another girl. A beautiful girl. I felt my heart skip a beat and fall into my stomach. He had found someone else...

My vision became very blurry from that thought.

"How _dare_ you?" I screamed the tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. Jacob turned around.

"Nessie?" He asked confused. His eyes widen in shcok. My lips began to tremble as I walked up to him. The girl stared at me with wide eyes. She was beautiful. She had long, brown, wavy hair and big blue eyes. She was tan and skinny. Tall but not too tall. She was _perfect_.

I tried to give both of them a death glare as best as I could. I kicked Jacob in the knee with all my strength and watched him fall. I turned on my heel, running as fast as I could. I ran to the cliff and knew I had to jump. I couldn't live without him, he was my love, my sun. I turned to look at Jacob one last time to find him running after me, screaming things but my ears blocked out those things he was saying and I jumped.

The air quickly whipped my hair hitting my face before flying behind me. It stung my eyes making it hard to see. I screamed on the top of my lungs. Suddenly, pain shot up me when I heard a crunching-cracking sound. My eyes shot open and everything happened in slow motion.

I had landed on a rock that was sticking out. My leg bones shattering. My legs quickly gave out and I fell on the rock. I tried to catch myself but I ended up landing on my face anyways. I heard the rock cracking and I began free falling once again.

I landed into the cold, black, icy ocean. I felt so helpless. I couldn t swim. The coldness from the water was numbing my body but the ache was still in my heart. I couldn t breathe and it felt like I was getting stabbed by sharp knifes. I felt burning in my chest. I needed oxygen.

The breath I was holding was gone now. The bubble quickly going to the surface, reaching the oxygen that I needed. Water quickly replaced my mouth and lungs next. Choking on the water I knew I was going to die. I needed help but I knew nobody could find me in this black ocean.

I fought as I began to swim with just my arms. I reached the surface after a few moments. I gasped for air but a wave hit me, crashing me into the rocky wall. I screamed out in pain but another wave hit me, cutting me off.

I coughed as I tried to get the salty water out of my lungs but another wave came and brought my back down under.I opened my eyes and tried to fight again but I was so numb and tired. I was going to die and I knew it. I was going to die slowly too.

I closed my eyes and gave up but got rewarded with memoires. My first time I saw my parents. First food I ate. First time I saw the rest of the family. First hunt. First time seeing Jacob. First time we kissed. The first time he told me he loved me and would never hurt me. Everything. Everything important in my life flashed past my eyes in blinding speed. So quick but also so slow. The last one, making love to Jacob just lingered on, for what felt like forever.

Slowly it turned black, and I heard the last few pumps my heart made. Last few sounds I could make out in the ocean. Last warning my brain kept giving me to tell me to breathe. Everything soon went black and silent.

"Renesmee? Nessie!" I heard someone calling but it sounded so far away. How could I hear if I was dead? Did I not die? Was I in a coma? Can people think and process what's happening around them if they are in a coma? Then I felt gentle shaking.

"Nessie, please! Wake up," I heard again, the voice sounded so familar and my heart clentched in pain. "Renesmee! It's just a dream! Wake up!"

I gasped and sat up straight in blinding speed. I blinked rapidly and slowly looked towards my left to find Jacob staring at me with a worried expression. I felt wet streems run down my cheeks as I thought back to my dream.

"Renesmee," He whispered and crushed me to his chest, hugging me tightly. "I was _so_ worried." He squeezed me then pushed me back and held me at arms lenght. I started at him, confused.

"I love you." He whispered with he lips follow quickly afterwards. His hot hands were wrapped around my waist, lifting me up so I could sit on my knees unstead of laying on the bed.

"Don't leave me," I begged. "Please, Jacob. I love you! Don't leave me."

Jacob looked at me like I was crazy. He rolled us over so he was on top of me. He stared deep into my eyes and glared.

"I would never leave you Renesmee. I love you with _all_ my heart. I _imprinted _on you. I could _never_ leave." He said. He almost sounded offended. I blinked back the tears that were still in my eyes.

"Promise?" I whispered. He nodded and sealed that promise with a sweet kiss. He pulled away from me after a moment.

"I love you and I'll _never_ leave unless you want me too." Jacob grimaced at the end of the sentence.

"I don't want you to leave, _ever_." I assured him. He smiled and kissed me once more.

"Sleep." He demanded. He rolled off of me but kept his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly fell asleep to _good_ dreams.


End file.
